


Blue Exorcist Drabbles

by beardofzeus8



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardofzeus8/pseuds/beardofzeus8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just something for you to enjoy uwu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Exorcist Drabbles

Valentine's Day. Just the thought of it made your skin crawl and would send a shiver of disappointment up your spine. For most people, Valentine's Day was a day that was cherished between two people that loved each other --or were just still in the 'cupcake' phase of the relationship-- and they would buy sweets and presents for each other.  
 

For you, it was a day for you to bundle up in blankets in front of your computer with ice cream, ready to watch some anime or one of those Lifetime movies that always made you cry. It was always a day of disaster and usually ended in you being angry with yourself and at the world. Why should you let an over-commercialized 'holiday' get to your so badly?  
 

Well, maybe it was because the fact that you were always alone. Of course it was a common thing to be alone during Valentine's Day, but being lonely can get to people. This year you had even tried to make plans with some of your friends, but Rin and Yukio were both out doing something and Bon refused to be wrapped up in such a stupid day. Shima, on the other hand, was on a date, and you weren't close enough with Konekomaru to exactly invite him over for movies and ice cream.  
 

Your next choice would be sort of a hell no to your fellow peers. The demon with green hair and smelt of a candy store-- the one demon that you would absolutely refuse to kill if your life came down to it. You knew it was stupid to have such an intense crush on him, but you couldn't help that the demon king of the earth made your heart beat erratically when you thought about him. Liking him was exceedingly dangerous, especially if the others found out.  
 

But you couldn't help but think of ways to talk to him. Excuses spilled out your mouth whenever your friends had found out that you were talking to Amaimon. You didn't want to lie to  them, but you also didn't want them to find out that you were in fucking love with a demon. The last time something like that had happened... well, Yukio and Rin happened.  
 

The thought of going to Mephisto's office and searching for him. He'd be in the form of that cute green hamster, so he wouldn't he hard to look out for. But every time you sought Amaimon out on your own and Mephisto was near, you'd hear the snicker from behind his hand and saw the smirk as well. It was embarrassing!  
 

So you decided to not do anything about Amaimon. As much as you wanted to be with him and wanted him to be here for this special day, you wouldn't risk it. Like it had been for sixteen years, you'd spend Valentine's Day alone. To start off your ritual you got dressed in a pair of sweats and tank top and grabbed your favorite accessory, a tub of chocolate ice cream. Letting out a small sigh, you glance at the clock on your dorm room's wall. After a few soft ticks of the second hand, it was officially eight at night. You decided to watch a movie on Lifetime, since you got a bit more philosophical at around midnight, which was anime time.  
 

As you get comfortable on your bed with your laptop on your bed, you lean back against the soft pillow. You sit Indian style and let the tub sit in the middle of your legs as you grip the spoon between your fingers. Well, cheers to yet another year of being alone on Valentine's Day.

*

"-- _but I love you!_ " The blonde on the screen yelled out, her body drenched in water. It was the climax of the movie, but it was just like all the others. He'd turn around and scoop her up in his arms and they'd live happily ever after. But you kept watching. You needed a distraction--  
 

  
_Tap_!  
 

Your sappy movie was suddenly left behind, your attention solely on the tapping sound that came from your door. You stood up, dropping the blanket to the floor. With a quick glance at your window you could tell it was late. Who'd be at your door at this hour?With another tap at the door, you sighed in annoyance."I'm coming!" You yelled out, and in moments later, you opened the door.  
 

The first thing you noticed were the diamond patterned pants that were accompanied with a stripped vest, all resting on a slender body. The second thing you noticed was the very large bouquet of white lilies resting on his shoulder in a casual way, as if he had delivered flowers in the middle of the night before.  
 

"Amaimon?" You questioned, your (e/c) eyes popping a bit. You were surprised to have a visitor in the first place, but Amaimon? Not to mention the fact that he had flowers in his hands."What're you doing here?"  
 

"Giving you flowers." He answered. Ah, such a man of few words. But even those three words had your heart beating faster than it usually did. The demon in front of you gave you a slightly sleepy look, though that was normal for him. "I can tell," you muttered to yourself, still trying to see how all of this fits together.  
 

"But...why? You know, as in why you're giving me of all people flowers, especially at this time of night." You watched him closely, but he continued to stand there, watching you with a slightly amused expression. You thought you even saw a slight twitch on his upper lip-- did he almost smile at your question?  
 

"There's more," he said, ignoring your question. Before you could ask what he was even talking about, he handed the flowers over to you, startling you a bit. The large bouquet of flowers were definitely a lot more heavier than they seemed. "Amaimon, what--"  
 

And suddenly the smell of chocolate was wafted up your nose, almost making you drop the lilies from such a delicious smell. You shut your eyes for a moment as you recollect yourself, and when you open them again, you clearly see the red, heart-shaped box in the demon's hands.

"Is that--"  
 

"Chocolate." He answered, slipping the wrapper off of the box and opening it. God, the smell alone was incredible, but they looked even more delicious than they smelt. You thought about dropping the flowers and taking the chocolate from him, but you didn't."...why did you get me flowers and chocolate?"  
 

"Why wouldn't I?" He questioned, rolling the stick-- probably a lollipop- around in his mouth before a slight crunch was heard."Well," you started, thinking of reasons."For one--"  
 

Yet again, he interrupted you."One reason. You like chocolate." Well, that much was obvious. You held the lilies to your chest, wondering if he'd continue or not. You felt exposed. You were in front of your crush and he was giving you things you loved. This sort of thing only happened in the movies. You didn't like feeling this way. Your stomach was twisting itself into knots; you thought you were having a panic attack from the way air seemed to become a bit more foreign to you.  
 

Sensing your discomfort, Amaimon suddenly grabbed your face, startling you out of your stupor. As you opened your mouth to talk, he shoved a piece of chocolate into your mouth to shut you up. As you chewed on it, he continued.  
 

"You love white lilies " As you chewed, you looked from him and to the lilies in your hands. The butterflies in your stomach continued to fly around, and your breathing slowed down a bit. Seems like the chocolate helped you out a bit-- or, maybe it was from the presence of Amaimon. 

"Amaimon?" You questioned, suddenly becoming a bit more scared again. The green-haired demon nodded, saying nothing to answer you."Do you like me?" Well, that came out a lot easier than you had anticipated. You thought that you'd maybe stutter or stumble over your words, but they flew out like water.  
 

"Of course I do. I shared chocolate with you, didn't I?"  
 

Well, that much was true. "Wait, I thought the chocolate was for me!"  
 

Like most times, he said nothing to your comment. Instead, he took a piece of chocolate out of the heart-shapped box and popped it into his mouth."Shared chocolate, _____."


End file.
